In Sync
by maureenbrown
Summary: "C'mon, Aris, it's just one night! I promise I won't do anything shitty. Just pretend to be my date, please!" Minho complains, grabbing Aris' hand to stop him as he trudges down the halls of the school, causing the other boy to whirl around with a roll of his eyes. One-shot, Minaris, with past Minewt, fake dating AU.


"C'mon, Aris, it's just one night! I promise I won't do anything shitty. Just _pretend_ to be my date, please!" Minho complains, grabbing Aris' hand to stop him as he trudges down the halls of the school, causing the other boy to whirl around with a roll of his eyes.

"No thank you, I don't like being a last resort." Aris snaps back, though there is a hint of bitterness to his tone.

"Aristotle, please, you're not my last resort." Minho begs, squeezing Aris' hand subconsciously, and his eyebrows narrow.

"Oh, yeah? How many people did you ask before me?" Aris asks, pulling his hand free to cross it over his chest, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach that holding hands with Minho gave him.

"Just you, actually." Minho replies, pursing his lips slightly, unintentionally looking downcast and hurt.

Aris glares him down for a few moments, deciding that he's not lying and sighing, dropping his hands to shove them in his pockets.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" He asks grudgingly, and Minho's expression lights up like a sun beam.

Minho swallows, staring obviously at Aris as his mouth remains open.

"You look... Wow." Minho starts, trialing off with a slight shake of his head, and Aris just huffs.

He's wearing a black tuxedo, highlighting his tan skin, and his dark hair is swooped just across his eyes so that he has to tip his head up to keep it out of his face.

Minho, suddenly feeling under dressed in an open-collared crisp white shirt and black pants, numbly holds his arm out for Aris, offering him a joking smile.

Aris scrunches his nose up adorably, weighing his options before smacking his elbow away, instead settling for taking his hand again and intertwining their fingers.

"You look pretty wow, yourself." Aris says as Minho walks them into the party, swinging their arms slightly, though his tone is more sarcastic, mocking his previous words.

"I always dress to please." Minho snipes back, though he looks disheveled as he nervously enters the main doors.

"So, where's this Newt guy that's getting hitched? You still friends with him?" Aris asks under his breath as the two get several glances, and to Minho's dismay, several people have turned their head to witness Aristotle.

"I guess you could say that. We used to be more." Minho mumbles, glowering slightly, and he can feel Aris' somewhat pitying gaze on him.

All of a sudden, there's a shout of his name, and he turns his head towards the familiar British accent to see the boy he'd loved for so many years, his long golden hair cascading down his shoulders, a white tux on, and Minho's breath hitches inappropriately.

He tugs Aris' hand slightly, and he heads over in Newt's direction maybe a little bit too fast.

"Newt!" He calls, and suddenly his hand has left Aris' as he wraps his arms around his waist, nearly lifting the other boy off the ground as his blonde hair tickles under his chin.

"I missed you, Min. We shouldn't have lost touch, but... I'm really glad you're here." A lump grows in Minho's throat, and he nods, hoping to dispel the awful feelings he's been having.

Aris clears his throat behind him, and Minho's immensely glad for him now.

Newt breaks away, his cheeks flushed because of the heat surrounding them due to all the guests, holding his hand out to Aris to shake, which the other boy accepts.

"You must be Minho's date-"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Aristotle, but you can call me Aris. I'm Minho's boyfriend." He says easily, as if it weren't rehearsed, slipping his arms around Minho's arms and looking up at him with a smile that makes the Asian want to jump the other boy in a kiss.

Minho barely controls his emotions, instead grinning down at the other boy and nodding, glancing cheerily back in Newt's direction.

Newt's direction changes slightly, but he nods, continuing to smile. "Nice to meet you. Hey, I'll catch up with you later, I've got to go meet Thomas." He says, pointing behind him and shooting him one last beam.

Minho nods, unaware of his body moving, and the blonde disappears through the crowd again, and Aris' body sags against his arm, dropping his head to the Asian's shoulder.

"Damn." He mumbles.

Minho simply nods.

"You want to get a drink?"

"Hell yeah, of course I do. Come on."

"He's looking over, but you can't look at him. Got it, Minho?" Aris asks, sitting up slightly so that he's all Minho can see, though it's not like he's all Minho's staring at.

"Got it." Minho asks, adjusting his grip on Aris' waist, tugging him closer subconsciously as they sway back and forth, a sweet, melodic tune whistling through their ears.

"Is he still looking?" Minho asks as a force of habit, dropping his voice and leaning in to Aris' ear so it looks like a couple communicating flirtatiously.

"Yeah, he's looking like he should come over."

"What?" Minho asks, barely keeping the panic out of his tone, his eyes opening slightly.

"Wait, I'm going to kiss you, he's too close-"

"Huh?" Minho says intentionally, but Aris tugs Minho's shoulders, their lips meeting as he goes on tip toes.

They'd discussed this earlier, but Minho can't believe it's actually happening. He cradles Aris carefully, their lips moving slowly in sync with each other's, the muscles tightening and relaxing underneath Aris' tuxedo. He can taste the faint burn of alcohol on the other boys' lips, and Aris brings a hand up to the back of his neck, carding his fingers through his hair and soft gasp escapes past Minho's lips.

Minho pulls away, stumbling slightly, but Aris grasps his shoulders so he doesn't move too far.

"Minho, please." Aris begs quietly, his eyes half lidded, and all thoughts of Newt and his ridiculous husband are gone as Minho dips back down to kiss him again.


End file.
